28 Pranks Later
by wenjing10
Summary: When Kord sees the effort to pull out a prank that he and everyone can enjoy as a challenge, he goes for a pranking spree and gets out of hand. Everyone in Slugterra decides to give him a taste of his own medicine.
1. Chapter 1

So, this is a sequel of Slugterra Special April Fools' Day. I know April Fools' Day is still a long time to go, but since I may have exams on April, I decide to write it down first.

Plus, this idea is suggested by FoxyKhai0209 after getting inspiration from the episode "28 Pranks Later" in My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic.

So, enjoy! And Happy Early April Fools' Day! (Which I sound like a fool XD)

UPDATE: FoxyKhai0209 suggests the story to be split into chapters, and some changes.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

It was nighttime in Serenity Cavern in The Eastern Caverns. Rong Chun and her boyfriend Juro Hishikawa were guiding Dr. Schnee, his son Tad, and Tad's girlfriend Ha-Chan out of the jungle cavern. They had a picnic as double dates in Serenity Cavern. Though, Dr. Schnee joined in because he wanted to do some research on the cavern.

"I'm so sorry I lost track of time at our picnic. I didn't mean for us to get caught out here after dark," Juro apologized.

"But there's really nothing to be afraid of. The forest at night is the same as the forest during the day," Rong Chun assured.

Suddenly, a gust of wind blew and seemed to howls. "Only... darker," Tad added.

"At least there are no man-eating plants anymore since we defeated the Emperor and returned the slugs here," Rong Chun said.

"Still, maybe we should... hurry back home," Ha-Chan suggested while chattering her teeth.

All of the sudden, something whooshed by the bushes. Rong Chun's two Slug Hounds were startled by it. "Nothing to worry about. No reason to..." Another whoosh was heard as Rong Chun tried to comfort everyone. An eerie wailing echoed throughout the cavern. A pair of red eyes stared at them.

"Ruuuun!" Ha-Chan screamed and zipped away as fast as she could. The others followed her.

They stopped on their tracks when they saw a horrifying creature appeared in front of them! "Aah!" Ha-Chan gasped. The creature let out an eerie wailing. A thunder clapped into the sky and the creature roared.

Ha-Chan screamed and jumped into Tad's arms! Rong Chun, Juro and Dr. Schnee loaded their blasters for the fight. Suddenly, a laughter was heard coming from the bushes. "Gotcha!" It was Kord! It turned out that Kord had put some wooden branches and trunks to depict himself as the creature! He laughed harder.

"That wasn't funny! You really scared my girl!" Tad scolded Kord. Ha-Chan was still hyperventilating.

"I hope you're happy, Kord Zane," Rong Chun said angrily. Her Slug Hounds growled at him.

"Nope. You're too easy. You're scared of everything," Kord told Ha-Chan.

"That's not true," Ha-Chan defended.

With that, Kord let out a "Boo." Ha-Chan screamed and jumped onto a tree branch! She was clinging onto it and her teeth were chattering.

The next day, in the Crystal Castle of Harmony in Marinatopia, Tad, Rong Chun and Ha-Chan complained to us about Kord's prank.

"I mean, how could you not appreciate that?" Kord asked playfully.

"Because I don't think being scared is very fun!" Ha-Chan exclaimed angrily.

"Of course!" I agreed.

"I do!" Pronto shouted. "Your heart gets all racy, your feet get all tingly, your mouth gets all dry-ie! Actually, I don't like that part. But the rest is great!"

"Since when Pronto likes getting scared?" Trixie wondered. Eli, Nate, Falcon and John shrugged.

"See? Everyone likes a good prank! They're just jokes!" Kord stated.

"Now, Kord, I don't think Ha-Chan, Tad and Rong Chun would have called us all here to talk about this if she thought it was funny," Junjie told him. "Everybody has things they like and things they don't."

"And scarin' Ha-Chan is just lazy," Nate blurted out.

"Lazy?!" Kord scoffed.

"A prank isn't very good if you're the only one laughing," Khai stated.

"But what if it's really, really, really, really, really funny? And I can do funny," Kord said.

"I know you can. I guess the trick is making sure that your idea of funny matches the other you're pranking," Khai explained. Somehow, Kord was stifling his giggle.

"That way-" Khai sat onto her chair and all of the sudden, a prolonged fart noise echoed throughout the room!

Kord laughed! Khai stood up and found a whoopee cushion on her chair! Pronto tried to stifle his laugh, but ended up laughing with Kord. "Good one, Kord! Ha-ha! You have to admit! That was funny!" Pronto laughed.

"Not really," Khai said matter-of-factually.

"Seriously, Pronto? You once promised to protect the Princess of Marinatopia, and you pranked her with Kord?!" I exclaimed in disbelief.

"Yeah. Plus, a whoopee cushion is like a joke shortcut," John said. Falcon nodded in agreement.

"What?!" Kord and Pronto were shocked.

"Honestly, Kord Zane, if you are not willing to put forth the effort required to pull a prank that everyone can enjoy, you may as well not pull one at all," Falcon told him.

"Fine! If you guys want effort, then that's just what you'll get," Kord said and left the room.

"I'm not sure he understood what we meant," Khai said softly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Aqua Droplet was inviting the Schnee Sextuplets to her fashion room. "I know you all are excited about the Scout Cookie Drive, but I still have to do a few finishing touches on your uniforms," Aqua Droplet told them as she opened the door.

After they went inside, they were shocked to find a gigantic cake in the room. Six scout uniforms were hung and placed on top of the cake. The Schnee Sextuplets got close to the cake and smacked some cake onto their lips. "Hmm. Not bad," Ashley complimented.

"Huh," Aqua Droplet noticed a note on the cake. She took it and opened it. "You asked for it," she read out loud.

"What does it mean?" Terry asked.

"Hmm. I assume this is Kord's idea of a prank, which can only mean he's rigged some kind of booby trap to your scout uniforms up there," Aqua Droplet explained.

"So how do we get them down?" Derek wondered.

"We don't," Aqua Droplet answered. "If Kord thinks I'm going to fall for whatever he's got in mind, he's got another thing coming. There's more uniforms where that one came from!"

Aqua Droplet took a long piece of cloth and began to sew it using her sewing machine. Suddenly... _splat!_ The sewing machine broke apart into soft pieces!

The Schnee Sextuplets took some bites from it. "Hmm. The sewing machine cake is actually better than the cake cake," Isla complimented.

Aqua Droplet realized that she had been pranked! "Kord Zane!" she screamed on the top of her lungs!

Kord laughed. He was outside the room. "Gotcha! Ha-ha! How's that for effort?" he laughed and went off. Aqua Droplet stared at him and sighed. The Schnee Sextuplets continued to eat and enjoy the cake.

It was late night in the Shane Hideout in The 99 Caverns. The sounds of pans clanging and bells jingling could be heard from Nate's room. Nate had set up a string of traps all around her room! There were bells, pans, irons, pots and weights hanging by the rope. Nate looked at her work, satisfied. She lied down on her bed.

"What's all this, Nate?" Axel questioned. He, Trixie, John and Eli saw her room since she left the door of her room open.

"I thought you were gonna help our siblings to get ready for their Scout Cookie Drive," Trixie said.

"Uh, yeah, sorry about that," Nate apologized. "But Kord has been on a prankin' tear, and you can never be too careful."

"Do you really think Kord is gonna try and prank you in your sleep?" John asked while rolling his eyes to Eli.

"Not if I have anythin' to say about it," Nate told them. She turned off her table lamp. "See ya in the mornin', guys."

Axel, Trixie, John and Eli quietly left her room.

Morning came and Nate was still in her bed. Suddenly, a pig oinked, waking her up. "Huh?!" Nate gasped as she was surprised to see a pig beside her in the bed!

A rooster crowed, which made Nate confused! She was in a farm! "Whoa!" she slipped from her bed and... _splat!_ She landed onto the mud.

 _Clank!_ A pan landed in front of Nate. "Ha! Still think I'm lazy? Gotcha!" Kord exclaimed. He was outside the muddy ground, laughing as he left.

Nate grunted in annoyance. "Ugh! Kord Zane!" she yelled.

 _Splat!_ Nate's whole body was now covered by mud because the pig fell into the mud.

In the North Guardian's Palace in The Eastern Caverns, Dong Song just woke up and ready to go hunting. Kord sneakily put his Flatulorhinkus under Dong Song's hunting hat. Dong Song wore it and the Stinker Slug sprayed out a foul stench under his hat!

Dong Song screamed, which caught the attention of his girlfriend, Anastasia, the North Guardian. Kord, who was outside the palace, laughed at the scene. "Gotcha!" he shouted.

In the Crystal Castle of Harmony in Marinatopia, Haru finished writing a letter to the King and Queen of Crystal Empire, who were King Anthony and Queen Luna. He used his Magical Scepter to send the message.

Suddenly, _thunk!_ A letter fell onto his head! Haru was confused. He knew that he had sent the letter away just now! He then sent the message away using his Magical Scepter.

Then, another letter fell onto his head! It turned out that Kord was throwing the letters one by one from above! Clueless, Haru sent all of the messages one by one. The King and Queen of Crystal Empire were a bit surprise as their castle was flooded with messages like the sea!

In the Altai Cavern, Hamengku was pulling a barrow filled with fruits as food supplies for the miners in the cavern. As he was climbing the Alt Mountain Range, there was a loud thud behind him! He turned his back, to his shock, a huge rock was placed on the barrow!

Hamengku, who was halfway climbing, could not quickly counteract the sudden increase in the mass of the barrow. The huge rock caused the barrow and him to be pulled downwards, bringing him down to the mountains. Hamengku slid down and he was back to starting point.

He wondered where did the rock come from. All of the sudden, a few apples fell from the sky and landed around him. He tilted his head up to see Kord, who was riding on his Hoverbug! "Gotcha!" he cheered and flew away on his Hoverbug.

Back in The 99 Caverns, Bill, or his name Billy, was going to eat his hamburger. As he took a bite... _clang!_ He bit onto something hard! His teeth ached! He opened his burger, to his shock, the meat was replaced by a brick!

"Gotcha!" Kord cheered from the outside of the shop.

In The Eastern Caverns, I started a lesson in my school for slugslingers. Some were children and some were slugslingers that required training. Hoshi, Symothy, Trini, Sally, Swick, Sleade, Holt and King of Sling were my students.

I went to the whiteboard and turned the board to the other side. A derpy drawing of me was on the board! I was shocked to see it! Everyone in the class burst out laughing! I felt awkward and embarrassed!

I furiously turned the board around again. I wondered who the culprit was behind this! Suddenly, Kord popped out behind the whiteboard! "Gotcha!" he burst out laughing!

My short and hot temper got the best of me! Enraged, I pulled a loaded gun blaster from the teacher's desk and pointed at Kord! Kord ran away and I chased him while yelling, "You make a laughing stock out of me, Kord!"

In the Crystal Castle of Harmony in Marinatopia, Pronto was relaxing on a hammock. "Pronto!" Eli called out suddenly, which made Pronto fall down from the hammock! "We need your help."

"Okay! For what?" Pronto asked, feeling surprised that there were many people around. They were mainly the ones who were pranked by Kord, and they were definitely not happy.

"Are you honestly going to stand there and tell us you know nothing about all the pranking Kord Zane has been doing?" Junjie questioned in a serious tone.

"Oh, no! He's been pranking up a storm!" Pronto exclaimed joyfully.

"Did he get you too?" Trixie questioned.

Pronto laughed. "Oh, yeah! He and Bludgeon both!" he said.

Not long ago, in the Shane Hideout, Pronto was walking to his closet. He opened it. Kord and his Rammstone, Bludgeon, who was on top of his helmet, were inside the closet. Both Kord and Bludgeon let out a "Boo!"

"Aaah!" Pronto screamed like a girl but then his screams quickly turned into giggles.

"They got me good," Pronto said.

"Well, he needs to stop," Nate blurted out, unhappy.

"Stop? But pranks are so much fun!" Pronto defended.

"Not for everyone, Pronto," Eli explained. "And it doesn't seem like Kord is taking the time to find out who enjoys them and who doesn't." Everyone but Eli and Pronto grumbled.

"Uh, since you and Kord share such an, uh, affinity for pranking, we thought you might be able to get him to, um, uh... quit it!" Junjie told Pronto.

Everyone stared at the Molenoid, which made him feel very uncomfortable. Pronto began to sweat and he was scratching the back of his head. His eyes were avoiding the crowd.

Pronto walked into the Shane Hideout. "Hey, Mr. Cave Troll! I have something very important to tell you!" he yelled.

"Pronto, hey!" Kord came out of the kitchen. "I actually have something totally important to tell you!"

"You do? Ooh! You go first!" Pronto said excitedly.

"Okay, you know how I've been pranking everyone?" Kord asked and pulled out an enormous grin!

"Yeah!" Pronto giggled. "It's been pretty funny! I-I-I mean, actually, that's what I have to talk to you about."

"Here. Have a cookie," Kord showed him a box of cookies.

"Ooh! Thanks!" Pronto said. Kord held him a cookie and he chomped onto it.

"So, I got to thinking – why waste my time pranking everyone one at a time when I could prank everyone at once?" Kord explained his idea.

"Mmm, wow! Everyone at once?! That sounds amazing!" Pronto cheered but then he changed his mind. "Gah, wait! I mean, it's not."

"You don't even know what it is yet!" Kord reminded him. He turned his head left and right, making sure that this plan was only between him and Pronto.

"Bro, this is gonna be the best prank ever! I special ordered these joke cookies so the colors would be rainbows," Kord stated.

"And?" Pronto questioned.

"And... I'm gonna switch them with the scout cookies," Kord said as he fed Pronto a joke cookie. Pronto's mouth was covered with rainbow colours! "When our siblings sell them, everyone in Slugterra is gonna get a rainbow mouth courtesy of Kord Zane! Ha-ha! It's gonna be so awesome!"

Pronto looked at himself in the mirror. "Uh, I don't know. I mean, it doesn't really seem all that funny," Pronto told his best pal.

"What?!" Kord gasped.

"Maybe this is a good time to stop pranking for a while," Pronto proposed. "The other people in Slugterra really-"

"Stop?! No way! This prank is happening, bro! And it's gonna be hilarious!" Kord protested and handed Pronto the box of joke cookies. He rushed off. Pronto just stood there and chomped onto another cookie.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The next morning, everyone in the Shane Hideout had woken up and left. Kord and Pronto were the only ones in the Hideout.

"Pronto, what's the big deal? I told you I needed your help switching out all the scout cookies for the joke cookies. But when you didn't show, I had to do it all by myself!" Kord complained as he went to Pronto's room. He saw him lying on his bed, with the blankets covering him.

"Uh, bro?" Kord called out.

Pronto coughed and turned to Kord. He looked pale and weak, but the rainbow stain still remained on his mouth.

Kord chuckled. "Wow. Your face is still pretty rainbowed," he remarked.

"Yeah, I haven't really-" Pronto coughed again, "-been feeling well. And these joke cookies are the only thing that makes me feel better." He reached for the joke cookie box, only to find it empty. He had finished them off.

"You don't have any more, do you?!" Pronto exclaimed in horror as he grabbed onto Kord.

"Uh, no. I just told you, I used them all for the prank," Kord explained quickly, startled by his friend's reaction.

"Oh," Pronto sighed in disappointment and went back to bed.

"Pretty soon, our siblings will start selling them to everyone in Slugterra. They will open their boxes and start eating, then all of their teeth will turn rainbow-colored, and they'll know it was me! It's gonna be so awesome!" Kord cheered.

"C'mon, you don't wanna miss it!" Kord tried to pull the blankets and Pronto off the bed!

"Actually..." Pronto coughed, "I don't think I can even... stand... up..." All of the sudden, he leaped onto Kord and said, "Unless you've got more cookies!" in a raspy tone.

"Aah!" Kord was startled by Pronto's sudden desire for the cookies. "On second thought, maybe you better stay here and rest," Kord changed his mind.

Pronto sighed. "Yeah. You're right. Sorry to miss out. I'm sure it's gonna be hilarious," he said weakly and lied down on his bed again. His behaviour made Kord a little confused.

Meanwhile, Eli, Trixie, John, Axel, Assyria, Dana, Dillon, Brick, and the Shane Gang's siblings finished stacking a truck filled with boxes of "scout cookies", which were in fact joke cookies by Kord.

Kord came in. "All right, who's ready to sell some cookies?" Kord asked excitedly.

"Me!" the siblings of the Shane Gang exclaimed. They were wearing scout uniforms sewn by Aqua Droplet.

"Look here, Kord. I know you promised our siblings that you'd help out, but I don't want none of your pranks ruinin' this night," Eli warned him.

"Look, I'll be with you the whole night so you can totally keep an eye on me," Kord said.

"Come on, John! Let's get started!" Zoey and Zara, the younger twin sisters of John Jones, or formerly Twist, exclaimed.

"Yeah! We've got a lot of caverns to cover!" the Sting Triplets, Louis, Kurt and Ren, added.

"We wanna hit every house in Slugterra!" the Schnee Sextuplets cheered.

They activated the mecha-beasts of Shane Gang. They started to pull two trucks filled with boxes of cookies.

Kord grinned. "Come on! You heard them! Every house in Slugterra!" Kord told Eli, Trixie, John, Axel, Assyria, Dana, Dillon, and Brick. As he left, he let out a light laugh. Eli, Trixie, John, Axel, Assyria, Dana, Dillon, and Brick looked at each other and then followed him.

The scouts started the delivery in The 99 Caverns. They first made the delivery to Dr. Schnee, Tad and the former enemies of the Shane Gang. Each of them bought a box of cookies. They paid the scouts with gold coins. Then, they went to the residential and industrial caverns such as Antimony Cavern, Deadweed Cavern, Futuria Cavern, High Plains Cavern, Molemound Cavern, Quiet Lawn Cavern, Quisingly Cavern, Blade City, Trailer Park Cavern and Xanadu Basin.

They even went to Barton and Spinks, Caverna Mall, Ricochet Pizza and Shady Acres. The shop owners, Security Slingers especially Millard Milford, Mario Bravado and the elderly people in Shady Acres also bought the cookies.

The last destination was Getaway Cavern. After selling the cookies to King of Sling and the residents, Eli used his Magical Scepter to teleport themselves to The Eastern Caverns.

They first arrived in Peach Blossom Spring Cavern. Jie and Jia delivered boxes of cookies to Junjie and I. Megumi looked at them and was proud at them. She took a photo of them as scouts. We bought many boxes of cookies from them. They traveled across The Eastern Caverns and sold plenty of boxes of cookies!

The third destination was Marinatopia. They arrived at the Crystal Castle of Harmony first, where Khai and her teammates, including. Khai liked cookies and she wanted to buy one box of cookies. However, Haru really wanted more boxes of cookies! Khai just rolled her eyes and gave 10 gold coins, which got them 10 boxes of cookies!

After they delivered to all of the people in Marinatopia, they went to their final destination, Belliggera. They went to Villa Auditore, where Michela and her family lived. Michela and her family gladly bought the boxes of cookies. They went to other places in Belliggera and all of the people bought the boxes of cookies.

The delivery took several hours. Kord was laughing and laughing as the boxes of cookies in the trucks became lesser and lesser.

It was night now. Eli, Trixie, John, Axel, Assyria, Dana, Dillon, Brick, Kord and the scouts returned to The 99 Caverns with the remaining boxes of cookies.

"I think you all should be real proud. Y'all did a mighty impressive job for your first go-'round," Trixie praised the siblings of the Shane Gang.

"You took the words right out of my mouth, Trixie," Dana blurted out.

"Isn't that right, Kord?" John asked the Cave Troll.

They found Kord staring at the caverns. "Any minute now," Kord said quietly.

"Uh... 'any minute now' what?" Brick questioned him.

"Huh? Oh, uh, nothing! Have you guys noticed how quiet it's gotten? I mean, it's still early, right?" Kord wondered, fearing that his prank might not work.

"Of course it's quiet. People can't talk while they're eating those fabulous cookies, heh," Sapphire, the younger sister of Eli, replied.

"You think?" Kord's hopes were lifted again.

"Of course. They're probably all in a cookie coma right now," Eli confirmed.

"Huh... Maybe you're right. I'll go check," Kord took his mecha-beast back and rode away. His behaviour confused Eli, Trixie, John and the siblings of the Shane Gang.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Kord rode across the caverns, which were eerily quiet. He stared at a window but it was shut by curtains. "What is going on...?" Kord asked.

He went to stare at another window, which was open. He saw the boxes were opened and cookies were scattered across the floor, tables and furniture. "Okay. Definite cookie-eating happening. But... where is everybody?" Kord wondered.

He continued to ride his mecha-beast. "They must have seen their rainbow mouths by now... They should all be running out into the streets! Unless everybody went to bed early..."

Kord immediately thought about Pronto, who was sick. He speedily rode to the Shane Hideout. He opened the door to the Hideout and rushed to Pronto's room. "Pronto?" he called out.

 _Crunch!_ Kord stepped onto a piece of his joke cookies. The rainbow colours stained his shoe and the cookie box. Kord was getting concerned.

"The whole Slugterra got the cookies, and now everyone is shut up in their houses! You don't think there's something wrong with the joke cookies, do you?" he questioned nervously.

Clattering sounds were coming from the kitchen. Kord went into the kitchen. He found Nate was eating. "Nate! Phew! Have you seen Pronto? I was thinking I might have something to do with him not feeling great," Kord asked.

However, Nate did not reply. She just kept on chewing and giving out husky breathing.

"Uh... Nate...?" Kord called her out nervously.

He tapped her shoulders a few times. Nate turned around. "Cookies...! Cookies!" she droned. Her mouth was stained by rainbow colours! She had eaten the joke cookies!

The sight of Nate made Kord whimpered. "Uh, I can see you're busy! I'll come back!" Kord said as he moved backwards.

Kord accidentally stepped onto an empty box of cookies on the floor. He slipped and fell in front of a cabinet. "Uhh!" Kord groaned and stared at the cabinet.

The cabinet opened. Pronto was inside the cabinet. "Cookies...!" he droned. Kord screamed!

"More... cookies...!" Nate droned more as she walked slowly towards Kord. From below the table, the slugs, mainly Pronto's slugs, including Stinky, made burbling sounds. Their mouths were covered with rainbow colours too! They also had eaten the cookies!

"Cookies...!" another voice droned across the kitchen. It was Roza! Her mouth was stained by the rainbow colours too! Kord was shocked to see that she had eaten the cookies despite she was a robot and robots did not eat.

"Cookies... cooooooooooooookiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeees..." Nate, Pronto and Roza droned. The slugs burbled. Kord was about to be surrounded by them! He quickly pushed them out of the way and ran out of the kitchen.

"Moooooore cooooookies..." they continued droning. They began to walk towards Kord!

Kord slammed the door open and rode away as fast as he could! "More cookies..." Pronto droned as he, Nate, Roza and the slugs walked out of the Hideout.

Kord was whimpering as he rode away. He gasped when he saw more people coming towards him! They were moaning and their mouths all had rainbow stains! Kord drove his mecha to a safe place and shot his Hoverbug. He flew on it and scanned the caverns. To his horror, everyone across The 99 Caverns had became zombies! Including Mario Bravado, King of Sling, Brodie, Trini, Coop, Sally, Red Hook, Tobias, Katherine, Beth, Bartholomev, and all other of their allies! Their mouths were covered with rainbow colours, showing that they had eaten the joke cookies! They mindlessly droned "cookies" or "more cookies"! They walked around the caverns slowly and mindlessly! It was like a cookie-eating zombie plague had erupted!

Kord returned to his mecha and rode off to Dr. Schnee's Hideout. He hoped that his intellect, his son Tad, and the team of their former enemies could do something about it. Kord rang the doorbell and knocked on the door frantically.

"Dr. Schnee!" Kord called out as he panted, feeling tired after running away from the zombies. "You gotta come with me to Eli, Trixie, John, and others! Something's going on with everybody! Well, not something exactly. I mean, it may have something to do with these joke cookies..."

As the door swung open, Dr. Schnee, Tad and all of the former enemies of the Shane Gang appeared. "Cooooooookies..." they droned. They had eaten the cookies and their mouths were stained with rainbow colours! Their slugs, including Tad's slug Pieper, groaned. They also had eaten the cookies! They were zombified!

"Oh, no!" Kord exclaimed, feeling more shocked and terrified! "Coooooookies..." they droned and their slugs groaned, walking towards Kord. He immediately rushed off to his mecha and drove away!

Kord rushed to the Beast Forge, which was rebuilt by Dr. Schnee after he felt guilty for destroying it when he was evil. "Grendel!" Kord called out and he rang the doorbell. However, once the door opened, Grendel and his crew had become zombies! "Cooooooookies..." they droned as they walked towards Kord!

Kord speedily took cover in Caverna Mall. However, he was even more shocked and terrified to find everyone in the mall being turned into zombies! The scene reminded Kord the time he and the Shane Gang faced the zombified people in the mall made by Mr. Saturday, who was now Mr. Friday after Khai gave him a second chance.

"Cooooooookiiiiiiieeeeeeees..." the people in the mall droned, including Howard, Sylvia, Millard Milford and the Security Slingers! Kord ran out and drove away as the cookie-eating zombies were walking out of the mall while droning "Cookies..."

Meanwhile, Eli, Trixie, John, Axel, Assyria, Dana, Dillon, Brick, and the siblings of the Shane Gang were resting after a hard day's work. "I think our siblings have earned a little celebration for all of their hard work. Anyone wants a cookie...?" Eli was about to eat a piece of joke cookies but Kord slapped it away and the box from his hands just in time!

"Don't touch those!" Kord shouted.

"Oh! There is certainly no call for that! There's plenty for everyone," Dana said.

"Come on! We gotta get outta here!" Kord told them.

"What in tarnation are you goin' on about?" Charlotte Geronimole asked. She and her siblings, Ayane, Xander, Yair and Zeno were confused.

"There's no time! You have to follow me!" Kord exclaimed frantically.

"Oh, Kord, if you want all of those cookies, you will have to buy them, just like everyone else," Trixie told him.

"I don't want the cookies—!" Kord yelled and abruptly stopped. The people around The 99 Caverns were coming and groaning!

"But they do!" Kord yelped as he pointed the zombie crowd.

"Wh-wh-what... What's happening?" Mason Zane questioned. His siblings Patrice, Orleans and Remy were as confused as him.

"I'll explain later. Come on!" Kord said and attached his vehicle back to the trucks, along with other mechas.

"Maybe Junjie and Wen Jing can help!" Trixie suggested.

"Okay, to The Eastern Caverns!" Eli used his Magical Scepter and teleported all of them to The Eastern Caverns.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Eli, Trixie, John, Axel, Assyria, Dana, Dillon, Kord and the siblings of the Shane Gang arrived at Peach Blossom Spring Cavern. "Oh, thank goodness!" Kord sighed and rushed to Junjie's house. "Junjie! Wen Jing! Anybody?!" he called out as he knocked on the door.

The door slid open, only to find Junjie and I had been turned into zombies by eating the cookies! Besides us, Megumi, Master Lian, Master Minami Kaido, Team JSMN, Team XMGK, Chiharu, Team Phoenix, Hamengku and the Outlaws, Symothy, Hoshi, Swick, Holt and Sleade had fallen victims to the cookies! The slugs, including Joo-Joo, Glace, Obert, Dizzy and Bo were groaning and were turned into zombies!

"More zombies?!" Eli and Dana exclaimed.

"Oh no! What happen to them?!" Trixie asked.

"Mitsumi! What has happened to you?!" John was shocked to see his girlfriend turned into a zombie.

"No, Dru!" Kord suddenly thought about his girlfriend. She and her uncle bought the cookies too! "We need to get to Dru! Now!"

"Okay!" Patrice Zane replied.

They rode towards the Technician's Factory, where Drucilla and her uncle live. Kord rushed towards the factory. "Dru! Dru! Are you okay? It's me, Kord!" Kord called out as he knocked on the door worriedly.

The factory door creaked open. To Kord's worst expectations, he was too late. Drucilla and her uncle already eaten the cookies! "Cooooooookiiiiiiieeeeeeees..." they droned as they walked out of the factory.

"NNNOOO! DDDRRRUUU!" Kord screamed in terror!

It was not long until the team was surrounded by other zombies from other caverns across The Eastern Caverns. All of the Guardians and Assistants of The Eastern Caverns were zombified, including the Pyritor, which was a shock for Kord since it only ate Auroris Crystals!

"I think The 99 Caverns are not the only ones to have zombies..." Eli blurted out.

"Eli! You watch zombie movies! Do something!" Kord begged for help. He and his team knew that Eli did try to apply the knowledge in surviving a zombie apocalypse when the people in Caverna Mall were turned into zombies.

"Uh... wait! To Belliggera!" Eli suggested and using his Magical Scepter, he teleported them to Michela's home cavern.

They arrived at Villa Auditore in Belliggera. "Let's hope Michela and her family are alright!" Kord said and knocked on the door.

The door swung open and revealed that Michela and her family were turned into zombies! "Cookies... cookies... cookies..." they droned.

Kord screamed and felt very scared! He and the others ran away! Michela, her adopted older brother Altair, her father Ezio, her mother, her younger siblings Marcello and Flavia all had their mouths stained with rainbow colours! They were walking towards them.

Kord and his team ran around Belliggera in hopes to find survivors. However, there were none. Everyone in the cavern had fallen victim to the joke cookies! Michela's teammates, Aleksander, Giusy and Kaithi:Yio were zombified! The mentors of Michela and her teammates, including Shao Jun and Jacob were victimized! To their shock, Yànchil, the Zen dragon titan and the wise mentor of Michela ate the cookies and was chasing them too! To make things worse, the Mega Traph Elemental Slug Dragons, Oswold, Cloudjumper, Lyo, Milo, Zap and Fahn were groaning as they were zombified!

"Why are the people turned into zombies?!" Trixie questioned.

"I will explain later!" Kord told her.

"Well, our only chance is in Marinatopia," Eli blurted out. "To Marinatopia!" he shouted and using his Magical Scepter again, teleported them to Marinatopia, the last hiding place.

They arrived at Marinatopia and they were in front of the Crystal Castle of Harmony. They went inside the castle. "Princess Khai? Elke? Haru? Everybody?!" Kord yelled and it echoed throughout the castle, which was eerily quiet. Boxes of cookies were opened and the cookies were scattered across the floor.

Suddenly, the words "Cooooooookiiiiiiieeeeeeees..." droned throughout the castle. To his shock and horror, Khai, Elke, Haru, Ilys, Xia, Yamu, Zak, Yuuki, Annie, Falcon and Ha-Chan were turned into zombies!

They ran out of the castle. They stopped on their tracks when the castle was about to be surrounded by the zombified people in Marinatopia! Krystal and Celestia Rey, Sky and Sakina Eraklyon Reyes, Jacob, Brick's boyfriend, and all other allies of Khai were been victimized! To make things worse, all of the slugs, including Flare, had fallen victim to the cookies!

"No! Jacob, not you too!" Brick cried when seeing her boyfriend become a zombie.

"We need to find somewhere to hide!" Xander Geronimole proposed.

"Right!" Eli agreed.

Trixie shot Bluster and he created a tornado. It took down some zombies and opened a path for them. Kord and John quickly drove the mecha-beasts. The siblings of the Shane Gang were clinging onto the trucks and mechas, while the Schnee Sextuplets flew since they had superpowers.

As they drove as fast as they could, someone stood in their way! It was Haru! "Cookie! Cookie!" he droned as he walked towards them! Eli slung Goober, his Jellyish to stick Haru with goo, stopping him from moving. Kord and John turned their vehicles to avoid Haru.

The Schnee Sextuplets spotted a place to hide. "This way!" they shouted as they led the way. As they drove away, more and more zombies were coming. Surprisingly, there were even zombies from The 99 Caverns, The Eastern Caverns and Belliggera!

Eli, Trixie, John, Axel, Assyria, Dana, Dillon, Brick, Kord and the siblings of the Shane Gang were in Apple Jack's barn. They actually entered without permission because she and her family were also turned into zombies. They shut the windows with pieces of woods and nails. They locked the door using a long, thick piece of wood.

Kord panted. "Did we lose them?" he asked them.

Sapphire panted and stared outside the window. "Why are we running from the people of Slugterra?" she questioned worriedly.

"What happened to all of our friends?" Ren Sting added.

Kord sighed. "I think it's something in the cookies," he answered as he opened a box of cookies.

"Ugh! That's ridiculous!" Dillon denied. "The scout cookies haven't changed for years! It's not like there's a new ingredient that's turnin' the whole town into cookie-cravin' zombies."

"Uh, unless there... is..." Kord murmured.

"What are you saying?" John asked.

"What did you do?" Eli demanded answers. Kord smiled sheepishly.

All of the sudden, _crunch!_ A piece of wood that shielded a window was damaged by a few zombies! The other shielded windows were damaged too! "Coooooookiiiiiiiieeeee... coooooookiiiiiiieeee..." the zombies droned. The door began to rattle. The tension in the barn was getting higher.

"Cover the windows!" Kord screamed.

They shielded the windows with haystacks and wheels. They pushed a fully filled barrow behind the door, trying to stop the zombies from breaking in. They covered any openings, big and small, with wood and other items, to prevent anyone, including zombified slugs from getting inside. The zombies were surrounding the barn!

Kord panted and started to explain. "Okay! So I may have switched all the scout cookies for joke cookies that were supposed to make everyone's mouths rainbow but somehow turned everyone into mindless cookie-eating zombies instead!" He turned a camping lamp on. "I figure we just hide out here until the effects wear off, and as long as nobody else eats the cookies, we'll be fine."

"That's lovely, brother, except for one thing..." Remy's silhouette was seen. She and her siblings entered the light. Their mouths were covered with rainbow colours! "We've already eaten theeeeeeeeeemmmmm..." Mason, Patrice, Orleans and Remy droned.

Kord was utterly shocked! "NNNNOOOO!" he screamed at the top of his lungs. His beloved siblings were turned into zombies!

The lamp shone onto Eli, John, Trixie, Axel, Assyria, Dana, Dillon, and Brick. Their mouths were also covered with rainbow colours! "Looks like your prank up and backfiiiirrrrreeeeed..." they droned.

Kord screamed like a girl! He dropped the lamp and rolled towards the remaining siblings of the Shane Gang. All of them had eaten the cookies! "Cooooooookiiiieeeees..." they droned. Besides them, all of the slugs, including Burpy, Bluster and Loki ate the cookies and were zombified!

Kord began to back away from his zombified friends, who were closing him. He tried to get his slugs from his arsenal, only to find all of his slugs, even Bludgeon ate the cookies too! They joined the zombified slugs and were walking towards him!

"NNOO! NOT YOU TOO, BLUDGEON!" Kord yelped.

The zombified Schnee Sextuplets moved the barrow away from the door. The zombies overwhelmed the wooden lock of the door and broke it! The tiny corners of the barn that were covered up poorly burst open and the zombified slugs went into the barn! All of the zombies were coming towards the remaining boxes of joke cookies!

Kord, now the lone survivor, rushed to the boxes of cookies. He stood in front of the zombie crowd and tried to take the boxes of cookies away from them, including the slugs!

"Stop! No, no! Stay away! They're making you sick! You don't want these!" he told the marching zombie crowd as he backed away, pushing the boxes of cookies behind him.

"But we dooooooo... We want cookiiiiiiiieeeeeeees...!" Pronto droned as he and all of Kord's friends were getting closer to the Cave Troll, surrounding him!

"Nngh! Please! Stop! I never meant for this to happen! It was just a harmless prank! It was supposed to be funny! But this isn't funny at all!" Kord confessed. He closed his eyes, held his arms high for defense, expecting his doom!

"Exactly!" Pronto suddenly spoke normally and happily!

Kord snapped his eyes open in shock. All of the "zombies" had turned back to normal! Everyone, including the slugs used their arms to wipe off the rainbow stains on their mouths. Everyone was grinning at Kord.

"What? Wait... What's happening?" Kord was utterly confused and shocked!

"Just delighting in pranking the prankster," Axel answered.

John chuckled. "Yeah. How does it feel to get some of your own medicine?" he asked Kord.

"So... you're... not sick? None of you are?" Kord questioned everyone.

"Of course not, silly!" Pronto replied.

"Gotcha!" everyone, except Kord, shouted!

Kord was stunned! "This... was all... a prank?!" he could not believe it!

"Yep! And you can thank Pronto," Assyria said. "After you told him about your plan to prank the whole Slugterra, he got everyone together and came up with a way to turn the tables on you."

"Aw, shucks, it was nothing! Just a little something I threw together," Pronto said in embarrassment.

"Uh..." Kord felt like a fool. He could not believe that Pronto told everyone about his greatest prank ever! But then again, Pronto was always known to be a loudmouth.

The siblings of the Shane Gang laughed.

"Wow! You should see your face!" Orleans said.

"Talk about funny!" Jie and Jia added as they laughed.

"We even placed hidden cameras all around The 99 Caverns, The Eastern Caverns, Marinatopia and Belliggera!" Elke told Kord.

"And they managed to record everything!" Nate added and burst out laughing.

"Yeah, can make it into a movie or a horror series like The Walking Dead!" I suggested while laughing.

"And the Shadow and Light Clans help us to teleport all the people in different caverns so you will be even more terrified to see the whole zombies!" Roza said to Kord.

Kord heard all of our plans in turning the tables on him. "Well, I don't think it's very funny!" he scoffed. "And I'm the one that got pranked! I was really scared! I thought I made everybody sick! You can't just go around-"

"-pranking whoever you feel like?" Khai helped him to finish his sentence.

"Without thinking about how it might make them feel?" Junjie continued.

"Or if they'd even enjoy it?" Drucilla added.

"Or think it's funny?" Michela added again.

"Yeah!" Kord finished. Then, he realized what they meant. He had been pranking people that he felt like, without thinking about how it might make them feel, or if they would even enjoy it and think it was funny. "Ohhh. I see what you did there," he said back.

"Pranks can be a lot of fun when everybody has a good time. I thought you just needed to see what it's like when they don't," Eli explained.

"I guess I did. I'm sorry, everybody. I haven't really been thinking about how other people feel," Kord apologized.

"Well, I hope you learned your lesson," Megumi said.

"Totally! You all pulled off an amazing prank! I'll have to work extra hard to top it!" Kord exclaimed excitedly. Silent fell as everyone stared at him with shocking wide eyes.

"Gotcha," Kord blurted out. All of us laughed!


End file.
